


Show Me How You Worship

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Riding, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: When Percy's on his knees he looks like a man at an altar. So Vex asks him to worship her and Percy is happy to do so.Alternatively Titled: How to Fall Madly In Love With a Goddess and the Ways You Make Love With Her (but that seemed too long)





	Show Me How You Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I've hit a major writer's block and I'm on Spring Break with all my notes for my multi chapter works at school. But I've had the words "Show me how you worship" in my fanfic ideas on my phone since I watched Vex become Pelor's champion, so I thought now was the time to do something with that.  
> It started out as honestly just a smut thing but at the end I got super sappy and I just love them so much and it made me emotional and I'm sorry if I ruined it by adding in all those sickly romantic bits

“Vex’ahlia de Rolo,” he whispered her name against her skin between pressing kisses against her thigh.

Vex pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and lifted her head to look down at him. Her fingers ran through Percy’s hair and she pulled his hair lightly to get his attention. “I love the teasing darling but if you make me wait much longer—”

Percy’s eyes flicked up to meet hers and the candlelight bounced off of the gold rims of his glasses. “I only wish to give you the attention you deserve,” he said smoothly.

She reached out to him and touched one finger to the bottom of his chin. She dragged her thumb over his lips and said, “You look like a man at an altar.” And he did. He was on his knees at the end of the bed, his eyes staring up at her like she put the sun and the moon in the sky.

He kissed her thigh again. “You are the only one I will devote myself to.” He kissed her higher up this time and she licked her lips, “And I plan to spend almost every day for the rest of my life kneeling before you if you’ll let me.”

She dropped back against the bed and shifted her hips forward, “Then show me how you worship, Percival.”

She thought that would make him hurry up, but a slow smile crossed his lips and his fingers slowly trailed up and down her legs. “I swear, every time I look at you you steal a little more of me.”

“Tell all those devils you like to make deals with that you’re mine,” Vex said it like if was a teasing joke, but there was a hardness hidden underneath that made it very clear. Vex meant it and he knew that when it came to it Vex would make sure her claim was the one that was upheld.

“Anyone who has ever looked my way knows that I am yours,” he whispered against her thigh.

Vex spread her legs more and thread her fingers in his hair before trying to pull him closer to where she wanted him again. “Percy, please.”

“Who needs a god to ask them to do all of that bullshit when I have the most beautiful wife in the world to ask me things like this?”

“Percy I—” she broke off into a soft moan when he swiped his tongue up her slit. He teased her clit, circling it with his tongue slowly and so lightly it was almost more frustrating than when he was just kissing her thigh. Vex started to lift her hips up to encourage him to give her more but his hands found her hips and held them down against the bed.

He looked up at her with a look of pure mischief. He lifted his head away from her, drawing a whine from her lips, and said, “I believe you asked me to show you how I plan to worship you.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew you just planned to tease me,” she arched an eyebrow at him.

One hand moved from her hip so that his thumb could brush her clit and she sighed. “I prefer to think of it as savoring the moment.”

“Yeah, well—” Her snarky comeback was cut off with a moan when Percy finally added pressure and began to rub her clit.

“But I aim to please you, so I’ll try again.” And he lowered his head again, still holding eye contact with her. His middle finger slipped inside of her and he dragged the flat of his tongue over her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Vex’s eyes fluttered closed and she took one of her breasts in her hand. “There you go, darling,” she breathed out. Percy caught the slight tremble in her voice and added a second finger. He crooked his fingers inside of her and immediately her hips arched off the bed and her free hand was on the back of his head as she ground against him for a moment before he pressed her back down.

His fingers slid in and out of her and his expert silver tongue did everything just the way she liked. And when she was so close to cumming she could taste it he pulled back slightly, his tongue flicked against her clit lightly and his fingers moved slower.

“Percy,” Vex whined and she could feel his lips turn up into a smirk against her. And that was the moment Vex decided to take matters into her own hands. She had held back for the fun of Percy acting like he was worshipping her, but she then she figured she’s never met a god or goddess who wasn’t focused on getting what they wanted, and even if she had she was not a passive lover. And it clicked in that moment that Percy wanted action. The game was he thought of her as a goddess more worth his time than any other. The fun didn’t lie in her acting like she was letting him worship her, he wanted to give her what she wanted. He wanted to please.

And right now, Vex wanted to cum.

She grabbed a fistful of Percy’s stark white hair and she could feel him almost moan against her. He’d always loved having his hair pulled. “Darling,” she said sweetly as she pulled him to her and rocked her hips against his mouth, “you’re missing the point of worship,” she moaned openly as she started to use him, “let me help.”

“Faster,” she demanded, and he complied. “More,” she gasped out, and he gave it to her. “Don’t you dare stop,” she panted out as she came close to the edge again, she tightened her grip on him which made his eyes flutter shut, and he didn’t stop.

He carried her through her orgasm and even after her grip on him loosened he didn’t stop until she pulled him up to kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips and when she pressed her tongue into his mouth. She moved back on the bed, pulling him along with her while they kissed so that he had to kneel on the bed in front of her.

Percy could feel where her nails scraped against the back of his head more than he could feel the ache from how hard he was. Everything surrounding him was Vex’ahlia, she was in the air he breathed, where her skin met his he felt sparks and fire, her tongue overtook his in his mouth, and every time he thought he was about to drown in her the hand fisted in his hair shifted and he could only gasp into her at the sharp feeling and hyper focus on everything about her once again.

He was so lost in Vex that he forgot about his own desire until Vex’s fingers trailed along his cock and his vision went white. “For me?” she asked with a smirk and a hungry look in her eyes.

Percy’s voice was tight with need, “Yes, everything I am is for you.” Percy didn’t have to play up his love for this kind of game, he didn’t need to _pretend_ that when it came to Vex’ahlia de Rolo he was almost a pious man. Every word that Percy said was the truth and Vex could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes (when they were open at least).

In a flash Vex had him lying flat on his back while she straddled his thighs. Her wet cunt was pressed against his length and she slid along him teasingly, “All mine,” she said with a subtle softness. She was still surprised how easily he could steal her breath from her with something so simple as a look and a few words.

“Fuck, Vex,” he hissed. His fingers dug into the softness of her hips while he forced himself to stay still under her.

“My champion,” she whispered and leaned forward to kiss down his neck. He groaned when she found a spot to suck a dark mark onto his skin.

“Oh, am I your champion now?” He asked and his hips rocked slightly.

Her hand moved between them and she ran her thumb over the tip so lightly he thought he imagined it. “I’m afraid it doesn’t come with special powers or anything.”

And Percy did it again, he stole her heart for the seventy-sixth time in the last twenty-four hours. He cupped her face with his hands and drew her back down for a deep, desperate kiss that left Vex dizzy. And when he let her pull back to catch her breath he said, “You are the only divine gift I will ever desire.” Percy did not trust the gods, not even those who had aided them in their battle against Vecna, but if the gods had used their powers to help this world in any way, they had given the world Vex. They had given him Vex.

Vex sat up and held his cock with one hand and her other was pressed flat against Percy’s chest. Her fingers toyed with the small amount of white hair on his chest. “You’ll wait for me?” She slowly started sinking onto him before he even answered.

Percy forced his breaths to slow down and his toes curled as he kept his hips from jerking up into her. “You already know the answer,” he panted.

“I want you to tell me anyways,” she said when she was filled with him. She rolled her hips slightly just to hear him moan.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, raising himself halfway up to her like a man reaching for a goddess and waiting for her to come down and meet him. “I want to make you cum, what happens to me is up to you.”

She hummed with pleasure and leaned down to him, kissing him again and pressing her body flush against his. She moved slowly at first, knowing Percy would do his very best to wait for her but not wanting to make it too hard to quickly (well, too _difficult_ , hard was another matter entirely). The callouses on his fingers scraped against the skin on her hips as he gripped her tightly, moving with her in a practiced rhythm to meet her.

Vex’s lips brushed along his jawline and she whispered into his ear, “You’re lucky I am a giving goddess, Percy. I have every intention of giving you what you want.” She nipped at his earlobe playfully then whispered, “Just as soon as I get what I want.”

When she sat back up again Percy’s glasses were crooked and he was panting heavily. He did his best to keep his eyes open as Vex rode him, knowing how much she loved his eyes and watching him unravel beneath her. His hips rose to meet hers when she came down on him and his hand, shakily and with much less finesse than before, moved so that his thumb circled her clit.

“You’re so good for me, so perfect,” she was breathless and her voice was already higher than before as she climbed toward her climax. He was so perfect for her, he filled her like he was made for her and while he moved almost pure instinct it was exactly right. Every thrust and movement was just what she wanted. And he was so focused on her that he could change what he was doing without her needing to ask, constantly picking up signs on what she liked best.

And the way he looked at her…like she was all he had ever wanted…Vex cared more for that than any other part of Percy. His cock was perfect, his attentiveness was unparalleled, but she could have done without that so long as he looked at her like that. And she hoped that when she looked at him he knew she felt exactly the same way.

She still had a hand on his chest to brace herself and keep Percy exactly where he wanted to be, pinned under her while she took what she wanted from him. Her free hand touched the sharp line of his jaw and her thumb pressed against his bottom lip. He swiped his tongue over the pad of her thumb before he took it into his mouth and sucked gently. Vex moaned and watched the corner of his lips turn up into a smirk and he thrust up into her sharply to drive his point home. “Oh fuck, Percy,” she whined.

She withdrew her thumb and slipped her index finger between his parted lips, shiny and red from all of their earlier actions. And when he wet her finger she reached up to massage one of her breasts and roll her nipple between her fingers. She was beginning to lose her rhythm and Percy didn’t miss the way she bit her lip and whimpered quietly.

Percy refocused his efforts on drawing her to the edge. His thrusts were deep and precise, and his thumb circled her clit quickly and in the way he knew she liked when she was close. “Don’t stop,” she whined. The hand on his chest was no longer flat but her nails were scraping against him as she formed an almost claw-like grip on him, drawing a shaky, needy breath from him.

“Never,” he promised, his voice rough and desperate, but he was determined to hold on for his wife.

When she came she bowed forward over him, her lips formed an O in a silent cry, her eyes shut, and her body trembled under Percy’s hands. She was a vision. Percy had seen it countless times and still he knew that no matter how many gods he met, how many miraculous things he saw, this would be the most beautiful and perfect one of all.

He didn’t stop as she came on his cock, squeezing around him and finally letting out a high whine that sounded enough like his name for him to know. He kept fucking up into her, let her grind her hips down on him, and didn’t lighten the pressure or slow his motions on her clit.

Vex was still shaking from the aftershocks Percy was drawing out of her when she whimpered out, “Percy, Percy please cum, please—fuck—” cut off by a sharp gasp when Percy thread his fingers in her hair and yanked her down to his lips. Their teeth bit at each other’s lips and they could barely breathe a kiss so deep and demanding. And Percy thrust up into Vex a handful of times, trying his best to draw it out as long as possible, before he spilled deep inside of her with a moan that she swallowed in their kiss.

Their kiss slowed and softened as they came down. Vex’s thumb stroked his cheek lightly before she pecked his lips one last time and rolled off of him to lay beside him. Her hand found his and she linked their fingers together and brought it up to her lips to kiss the back of his hand.

Percy turned his head to look over at her and he smiled, “I don’t believe that being Pelor’s champion is quite as exciting as being yours.”

Vex’s laugh was like a song and Percy couldn’t imagine how he ever got so lucky. “I can’t say visiting his temple is as enjoyable as you—”

“Cumming in mine?” His bright eyes flashed and his lips turned up into a smirk.

Vex snorted and threw her arm over her eyes while her body shook with laughter. “Of course you would say that,” she managed between giggles.

Percy lifted himself up on his elbow and turned to face her. She felt him shift on the bed and pulled her arm away to look at him. He was turned on his side and looking at her like—well like a man in love. Any man can look at someone like they are a deity, like the other was so much better than they were, any man can put someone on a platform. The way Percy did it was different. Vex wasn’t on a pedestal, Vex wasn’t an all powerful being, he didn’t truly see her as a goddess. Vex was the woman who kept his heart (not kept it for herself, kept it safe, kept it well taken care of, kept it from walling itself away out of fear), she was the woman who saved him, the woman who helped him grow and who he wanted to help in return. Vex was everything in the strange way that she wasn’t everything. Vex was everything in the sense that without her he would have nothing.

A few years ago Vex would have laughed at the idea that she could be so much to someone who wasn’t Vax, but it wasn’t so unbelievable anymore. Not because she truly believed she was better than anyone else in Percy’s life but because he was the same to her. He opened her up to forgiveness, he gave her the opportunity to start seeing her worth, a chance to both make her father proud and prove him wrong in the same breath, the strength to build a relationship with him later. He was there for her in the hardest moments of her life and she never felt like she couldn’t go to him, she never felt like he would shrug off something she told him because it wasn’t a big deal. Vex knew she could mean so much to Percy because of how much Percy meant to her.

And it was amazing that so much could be said in a look. Neither one said a word, they didn’t even say ‘I love you’ because there was no need. All they had to do was look at each other and suddenly they couldn’t breathe and they were simply overwhelmed with it all for the seventy-seventh time in the last twenty-four hours.

And they kissed. Because sometimes there’s nothing else that can be done with that much love and emotion in such a small space. Sometimes all you can do is kiss and cling to one another to keep from drowning in it.

So they kissed. And Vex’s hand gripped Percy’s shoulder to pull him closer to her, his hand settled on her hip to hold her against him, and for an unknown amount of time (because time is utterly pointless when people are in love) they were just together. It was the only way Percy ever wanted to devote himself to someone, as a total equal and with both parties entirely focused on growing together and on building something healthy and wonderful.

Percy eventually retrieved a warm wet cloth to clean them up and they lay in bed and kissed and laughed and with every breath they fell in love a little bit more in the temple they built to each other.


End file.
